


【ALL郎】分享的爱（半连载）叁

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all郎, 杨九郎 - Fandom, 阎鹤祥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【ALL郎】分享的爱（半连载）叁

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

“壮壮～我腰疼……”

杨九郎四仰八叉的趴在床上

一手按着自己的腰向阎鹤祥撒娇

“给你揉揉就好了”

阎鹤祥把袖子往上捋了捋

搓热了掌心放在杨九郎的腰上

轻轻的揉捏

杨九郎双手搭在阎鹤祥的大腿

在阎鹤祥娴熟的手法下发出哼哼唧唧的声音

他的呻吟被阎鹤祥听了去

按在腰上的手顿了一下

他明显的感受到自己下身在叫嚣

“好点了吗”

头顶上传来阎鹤祥极具忍耐的声音

杨九郎才睁开了眼

“唔！”

杨九郎失笑

“别笑了”

阎鹤祥看他忍笑忍的辛苦

摸了摸杨九郎的头

“我不是故意的”

“是我自制力不行”

杨九郎的手盖在他的分身上

“那这个怎么办”

阎鹤祥的分身要稍微粗些

还是最没有技巧的操弄

每次都感觉被戳穿了一样

况且自己还腰痛的要死

“我用嘴好不好”

杨九郎的小眼睛眯成了一条缝

亮晶晶的眼泪湿润了眼眶

显得更加可怜

“是，嫌弃我吗”

阎鹤祥握住他盖在自己分身上的手

软软的

“没有，是我……唔～”

阎鹤祥低头吻住他的嘴唇

全部含在嘴里

贪婪的吸吮他的唾液

阎鹤祥的牙齿轻轻的咬了下杨九郎的下嘴唇

杨九郎乖乖的张开嘴

让阎鹤祥的舌头伸了进来

与自己的舌头交缠

杨九郎仰着头

感觉自己的背像是对折起来一样

手抵在阎鹤祥的胸膛

轻轻的推他

阎鹤祥松开杨九郎

把他抱在怀里

杨九郎盖在他的分身上的手还被阎鹤祥捏着

“乖，拉开”

杨九郎被吻的迷迷糊糊的

听到阎鹤祥的指令后拉开了他的裤子拉链

“拿出来”

“好～”

滚烫的分身完全被杨九郎握在手心里

“太粗了……”

软软的手心堵着他的顶端

刺激的感觉直冲脑门

“唔啊”

杨九郎被阎鹤祥扑倒在床上

滚烫的分身紧贴着他自己的分身

杨九郎裸露的肉体都被那分身弄的热了起来

阎鹤祥的手臂伸到床头柜里

翻翻找找的拿出一瓶润滑

涂在自己手指上

润着杨九郎的菊穴

“嗯～好凉”

“乖，一会就好”

阎鹤祥拔出他的手指

换成自己的分身

“等，等一下”

阎鹤祥微微发愣

“我……我有去学……”

“学，什么？”

阎鹤祥的手放到杨九郎的胸前

捏起他的小草莓

杨九郎被他捏的全身酥软

“啊～”

“大林说，这里很敏感”

阎鹤祥的另一只手指着杨九郎分身的顶端

“唔，不要……”

稍长的指甲刮过

杨九郎全身都颤栗起来

阎鹤祥紧接着把他的分身推入进去

“呃……满，满了……”

杨九郎的菊穴被撑的没有一点褶皱

自己的分身也被他顶的完全勃起

吐出些许粘液

“乖，稍稍放松些”

阎鹤祥上下抚摸着杨九郎的腹部

感觉他的菊穴渐渐放松下来后

再全部没入进去

分身被菊穴全部收纳

只留下两个子孙袋在外面

每次撞击都能听到“啪啪”的声音

“呜呜，太，太多了”

尽管阎鹤祥的技巧比之前好了些

杨九郎还是不能完全接受他的撞击

像要把他撞散架一样

他的手紧紧的抓着阎鹤祥的胳膊

指甲已经泛了白

平坦的小腹被分身捅起

隐隐约约的可以看到阎鹤祥分身的形状

“呃啊……顶，顶到肚子里了”

“还远呢”

阎鹤祥的手按在杨九郎的肚脐上方

感受着自己的分身一下一下的顶起自己的手指

仿佛又增加了些快感

“呜呜呜，要，要去了，唔啊”

杨九郎的双腿缠在阎鹤祥腰上

身子拱了起来

挺立的分身射出一滩白浊

但阎鹤祥的动作还没停下

似乎真的要捅进杨九郎的肚子里面

“呃……”

杨九郎继续挺着自己的腰

分身好像没有要软掉的样子

又颤颤巍巍的射出微黄的液体

弄到了阎鹤祥的腹部

“唔……尿，尿出来了……”

“可是，我还没有”

阎鹤祥抬起他的腿

放到肩上

低头看着自己的分身继续在杨九郎的菊穴里抽插


End file.
